Never Look Back
by Shiori-Desu
Summary: The guys make mistakes that can cause them to lose the girls forever. Can they get the girls to love again? Or will they never look back?
1. Chapter 1

Never look Back chapter 1!

Hey guys this is my newest story! This story will involve and focus around all of the couples! I hope you all like it. Please REVIWE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

The girls were in their bed rooms preparing for a group date. Today everyone would be going horseback riding, a mountain picnic, and a three day picnic. All the girls were packing their bags when they heard Stella's loud squeal. "Hurry girls they're here!" she said as she stuffed her clothes into her bag. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes. Musa sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked Flora looking concerned. The girls all gathered around. "Girls, it's nothing big, it's just…Riven" Musa said letting out another sigh. "Whatever has he done _this _time?" asked Stella in a knowing tone. "We just haven't been as close. I mean all of the other guys hold the door for you, carry your bags, hold your hand without you doing it first just little stuff like that" Said Musa. "Don't worry Musa. A three day trip ALONE is bound to trigger something" said Bloom with a wink. Musa rolled her eyes as the other laughed. "Well come on, let's get going" said Layla already at the door.

"Morning guys" said Tecna as they walked over to the ship and the guys. "More like good _evening_" said Sky clearly annoyed with the wait. "All sorry!" said Bloom pecking him on the cheek. "What were you guys doing?" asked Helia as he kissed Flora's hand. "Girl talk" said Flora as she giggled. "Oh? Can I get in on it?" asked Brandon swinging Stella's arms back in forth along with his. "Nope!" Stella told his letting go only to have him hug her. "Everything set?" asked Nabu. "Everything" Layla said as she took a hold of his hand. Musa glanced over at Riven who was so focus on what he was doing never left his place in the ship. Riven caught Musa look at him and then saw her quickly walk away. Riven got up and chased her. "Hey Musa" Riven said hoping Musa wasn't angry at hm. Musa said good morning and decided to forgive him. "Okay let's load her up!" announced Sky. Every one of the guys picked up the entire girl's bags everyone but, Riven. Musa cleared her throat. "Oh right" said Riven as he walked away. Musa palm faced herself. Riven thought she meant for him to board the ship. Flora walked over to Musa hand grabbed her hand. Then she picked up one of Musa's bag while Musa took the other. Together they boarded the ship with Helia carrying Flora's bags behind them.

The ride to the ranch in the mountains was not a smooth one. Tecna was being yelled at by Timmy for driving "badly". "There's something wrong with the ship!" Tecna insisted as Timmy kept hammering her. "I checked before we left, there is nothing wrong with her!" Timmy yelled back. "Look guys no need to point fing-"started Bloom. "Stay out of this!" snapped Tecna and Timmy. "I bet it's because you're a gir-" Timmy stopped himself. "What? Because I'm a girl!" asked Tecna. "What are you saying?" she asked. "I'm saying that girls just don't know how to trouble shoot" said Timmy. As soon as those words left his mouth Tecna took a sharp left parking on a ledge. Tecna then stormed out of the room and went outside. She then returned 2o minutes later with a filter in her hand. She slammed it in front of Timmy. "The filter was too big and was dangling from its wire. It messed with the engine!" Tecna said. Timmy picked it up on looked at the size. Tecna was right the size was too big. Timmy opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Tecna putting her hand up. "Have fun girls, I'm going home" said Tecna as she teleported home.

Timmy was driving to the mountains now, refusing to talk after what had just happened. The girls were glade when they arrived at the ranch. The guys had settled the girls on to their horse every guy but Riven. Musa was struggling to get on her horse without it moving. She looked over to Riven who was sitting on his horse. Riven walked over groaning. "What?" asked Musa. "Nothing" said Riven as he lifted her onto her horse. "Tell me!" Musa demanded. "It's just that I don't want a girlfriend that I have to take care of." Riven said. Musa raised an eye brow. "Okay let me re-phrase that. I don't want a girlfriend who I have to be with 24/7 so she feels secure. I don't want a girlfriend that can't carry her own bags, who I have to hold hands with so she's happy." Said Riven. "Then what are you looking for in a relationship?" asked Musa. "A girl who can take care of herself, a girl who doesn't need me around every hour, a girl who doesn't call and text me every freaking second!" Riven said. "That's not a relationship Riven" began Musa. "That's called a love that's not meant to be!" Yelled Musa. Riven then lost it. Musa was being unfair with his feelings. Riven slapped Musa. Riven had not held back and the force had sent Musa flying off of her horse. Riven looked and ran to Musa, not meaning to hit her. His temper had just taken control for a second. The girls who had just witnessed everything jumped down and run to Musa. "Musa I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Began Riven trying to see how bad it was as she covered the spot with her hand. Musa was crying, she had finally thought she had gotten away from being beaten. As a child she was and here she was too. Musa stood up and looked at Riven not even trying to stop the tears. Riven moved his hand to wipe them, but Musa slapped it away. "I have always forgiven you, always tried to reason with your decisions. So why is it that not even for an hour, why couldn't you love me for real?" asked Musa crying. Before Riven could answer Musa opened a portal. "We're over" was the last thing she said.

Alright! Look forward for chapter 2!


	2. Another Mistake

Never Look Back chapter 2

Hey guys' sorry updates might be slow but they'll happen. So I decided that each chapter will focus on certain couples! So look forward to this story! Let's begin!

Riven had gone back to Red Fountain to sort out his feelings while the others tried to continue the plans. Helia grabbed Flora's hand reassuring her that everything would end up okay. Flora tried her best to smile back, but was finding it hard to do so. Layla was mumbling things under her breath about love as Nabu laughed at his girlfriend. She looked at him as if asking "what?" This caused Nabu to laugh even harder. "Alright guys are we going to ride or not?" asked Sky. No one answered him. Instead Helia pulled on the reins and was off. Flora laughed at him and followed in his direction. Bloom and Sky started next heading in the other direction with Stella and Brandon, leaving the middle road for Nabu and Layla.

(To Helia and Flora) Helia laughed as he looked over his shoulder. Flora had stopped riding to look at the waterfall. Helia turned around and headed back to his girlfriend. He had arrived to only find Flora sitting on a piece of wood hanging about a foot above the water and dipping her feet in the water. As Helia walked over he laughed and was a little bit worried that Flora didn't know that he was there. Flora sat on the log enjoying the cool sensation. She suddenly heard a creak. She swiftly turned her head to the log. It was breaking! Quickly she stand up to get up, but her pants were caught on a small little cut in the log. By the time she got it off the log was already broken. Flora felt a hard pull on her arm as she closed her eyes. After a few minutes Flora opened her eyes when she felt no cool water. When she opened it she saw that Helia had pulled her off and she was now lying on top of him. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Flora exclaimed. Helia laughed at his girlfriend acting so formal. He was dazed at her beauty. Flora had her hair down now under her helmet. It had dew drops of water on it making it shine. "Enchanting" Helia whispered touching her face with his left hand. Flora blushed red and got off of him. She faced her back toward him to make sure he didn't see her blush. Helia got up and wrapped his arms around her from the back as she leaned into his hold.

Layla and Nabu were having a race. Right now they were in a draw and nothing looked as if it was going to change. They ended up at a meadow filled with flowers. Nabu had to announced that Layla won she they could stop and look at the meadow. Nabu was laying on Layla's lap as a warm breeze passed over them. Nabu was in a dazed state. He was a little tired after the ride. Layla was admiring the moment until she heard Nabu mummer something. "Hm?" she asked looking down at his sleeping face. "Natalie" Nabu called out in a whisper. Layla's heart broke in two. Nabu had called out another girls name. Layla stood up with tears in her eyes. This caused Nabu to fall and he woke up with a start. "Layla?" he asked. He looked at her only to find that she had tears in her eyes. "Layla what happened?" asked Nabu reaching for her. Layla stepped back. "Don't say my name with the mouth that you called hers out with!" Layla told him. "What?" asked Nabu confused. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to offend Natalie! Was she in your dreams? She must have been or else you wouldn't have called for her in your sleep!" Layla shouted. "Layla don't compare yourself with Natalie!" Nabu told her. Natalie was Nabu's pervious girlfriend. They had only broken up because her parents hand married her off. Nabu looked at Layla regretting what he had just said. Layla looked at him with tears. "Then go run off to Natalie! It'll be okay because I won't tie you down anymore. Your free, we're done" Layla said opening a portal. The last thing she said to him was "Take my horse back will you?" and she was gone.

Later in the evening the others had learned that Layla had left. Nabu who had just left only returned to tell them that. At the campsite they found that there was a little shop 10-15 minutes away from their camp site. When Flora had walked in she noticed a guy at the front desk. He was about her age, with brown hair and green eyes. Stella who was in front of her mouthed "He's hot." Flora rolled her eyes laughing at her friend. When they were checking out Flora noticed that the boy was staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" asked Flora as she felt the blood rises to her cheeks embarrassed. "No it's not that. It's just…your very pretty" said the boy blushing. Flora blushed at his comment but answered him. "Thank you" she said. "My name's Flora." "Erin" said the boy refusing to look at her. Back at the camp site Stella wouldn't stop talking about Erin. "Guys a guy hit on Flora!" Stella announced as if she was truly proud. Helia raised an eyebrow at Flora. She fidgeted as she stood waiting for him to finish putting up the tent. He stopped what he was doing and picked up Flora and kissed her. He smiled as she blushed. "Just feeling a little insecure" he said as he got back to work. Later that night Helia had gone to bed before Flora. "Flora that Erin guy is over there he wants to talk to you" said Bloom as Flora was about to go to bed. Flora looked where her hand pointed and nodded. Helia had woken up and heard their conversation. After Bloom left Helia got up and followed Flora. "Erin!" called out Flora. "Hey Flora" said Erin. "Why are you here?" asked Flora a little creped out. "I just had to do something" said Erin. "What?" she asked. Erin then moved in and kissed her. Flora pushed him away. "I have a boyfriend!" She yelled. "Just one more and I'll stop" he said. He then kissed her again. Helia arrived right then.

Helia ran and punched Erin. Erin then got up and ran winking at Flora. "I trusted you!" Exclaimed Helia. "Helia please, please just let me explain!" begged Flora. "To explain what Flora?" asked Helia. "Cuz there isn't anything to explain!" He yelled. "Helia please!" begged Flora harder. "Go home, we're over" he said firmly. "Helia! Please liste-" began Flora. "GO HOME!" Helia yelled cutting her off. Flora stepped back. Helia never yelled that loud. Flora opened a portal. "I'm sorry" she said as she stepped in. The next day the others heard from Helia that Flora had gone home. Helia left soon after.

That is the end of this chapter! Poor Layla and Flora! Next chapter is Stella and Bloom! Please review!


	3. The Chase Starts

Never Look Back chapter 3

Stella stood up in her tent and yawned. She looked over and saw Brandon still asleep next to her. Her phone went off meaning she had received a text message. Changing out of her sleeping clothes she added a light coat. She stepped outside of the tent surprised to see Bloom grilling hot dogs above the fire. Stella went and sat with, she pulled open her phone. As soon as she opened it a video message popped up, it was from Flora. She and Bloom sat close together watching the video. Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna were telling them to have fun and that they were okay. The smiled sadly at each other. Sky then stepped out of his and Bloom's tent. A couple of minutes later Brandon came out. Everyone ate in silence.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Bloom. "Oh let's go canoeing! Maybe for a hike?" asked Stella with a lot of excitement. Brandon laughed at her. "Anything" was all he said. Stella expected him to kiss her but was wrong. Brandon's phone was ringing, he smiled when he saw who it was. "I've got to take this sorry" he said as he walked away. Sky narrowed his eyes, told the girls he would be right back and left after Brandon. The girls looked at each other knowing something was up.

Soon after Sky left the girls sat down for some girl talk. "Bloom it just seems like Brandon and I haven't been very loving together" Stella sighed. "What makes you think that?" asked Bloom. "He tries to distance himself from me, and when I asked him about it he got angry and told me I was wrong" Stella told her. Bloom smiled at her friend. "Come on let's go see him. They're taking too long anyway" Bloom said dragging her away. Stella and Bloom saw Brandon in sight and were about to yell out to him when they heard Sky yelling. "Shhh!" said Bloom putting her finger to her lips. "Brandon you have to tell Stella!" Sky shouted. "I will just not yet!" Brandon yelled back. "How long are you going to mess around behind her back?" asked Sky. Brandon didn't answer. "Brandon you can't just keep cheating on her!" Sky yelled. Suddenly they heard Bloom shout out "Stella!" By the time they turned around Bloom was standing alone by a portal closing. Bloom glared at the guys and walked away. Sky followed.

"Bloom would you slow down?" asked Sky. No answer just more walking. "Bloom!" Sky said as he grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Bloom. "How could I? Stella's your best friend" Sky said. "All the more reason to!" Bloom told him breaking free. "Oh so now it's my fault?" asked Sky. "I didn't say that!" Bloom yelled. "You don't have to!" Sky yelled back. Bloom took in a deep breath. "How long has this been happening?" asked Bloom. "Since their one year" Sky said looking down. "You couldn't trust me?" asked Bloom. "I promised Brandon I wouldn't tell Stella." He said. "You would've" he added quietly. Bloom stopped and slapped him. "I love Stella just like you love Brandon, I wouldn't have told her. I would have talked to Brandon!" Bloom yelled. "Don't make yourself all that!" Sky yelled back.

Bloom stopped and looked at him wanting him to continue. "You always think your all that. Always controlling me, always whining!" Sky continued. "All this time and you only told me now?" asked Bloom crying. "Was I the only one doing all the loving?" asked Bloom. "No. _I _was the only one doing the loving" Sky said. Bloom wiped her tears away. "Your right" she said. Sky looked dumbfounded. She opened a portal. "Your free now" she said walking in.

In the dorm room all of the girls had gathered to hear what happened to Stella and Bloom. All the girls looked at each other. They pointed and laughed for they all had puffy red eyes. Musa had a bruise on her cheek that was healing and was almost gone. Tecna had a little cold from working on the ship in the rain. Flora looked wary and worn down. Layla looked as if nothing had happened. "Girls we don't need them" said Layla saddened by the state her friends were in. Flora walked up and linked her arm through Layla's. "Sure don't" Flora said smiling. Each and every one of them linked arms and wiped away tears. "Now let's get ourselves out of this sad state" said Tecna. "and go shopping!" Stella added cheerfully.

In town the girls had gone to more than 50 stores. They sat down at a café. "Argh I'm done!" said Layla. "Ya let's go home after this" Stella said tired from carrying her own bags. The girls laughed and talked happy as could be. Far from their table were the guys though and they had seen them.

Riven eyed the bruise still visible on Musa's cheek. He felt bad and forced his eyes away. Timmy looked at Tecna smiling, his eyes full of longing. Helia was watching the waiter eye Flora. He clenched his fist on then let go. "Poor guy" he thought. Brandon was feeling guilty when he saw Stella but a few texts from his girlfriend made him forget all of it. Nabu wanted to go and beg for Layla to come back to him, but he knew she would just run away. Sky didn't even look.

The girls laughed and talked for a couple of more minutes. When they were about to go they were stopped by their waiter. Sure enough he was asking for Flora's number, but she politely told him she was still recovering and apologized. The guys weren't sure why they didn't leave, but they all knew why deep inside. Even Brandon had put his phone away to watch Stella. The guys were seated right by the door. The girls were headed that way, but the guys knew that if they played if just right the girls wouldn't notice them. They left in a line Flora bringing in the rear. The guys thought they were safe. That was until Flora knocked a glass cup off of their table. "I'm so sorry please let me pick it u-"she was cut short as she met their eyes. She yelled for the girls and took off. All the guys stood up. "What now?" asked Sky. "We chase them" Nabu said running after them. The rest followed.

That's the end! The guys are so stupid. I'll give you the name of the next chapter "Hide and Seek"

Umeko bby


	4. Hide and Seek

Never Look Back chapter 4

Flora ran her breath heavy and short. She caught up to the girls grabbing their arms that were linked and continued to ran. "Flora what's up!" asked Musa. Flora was afraid that if she talked she would trip but she answered Musa. "The guys have been watching us since we were at the shop, there coming after us right now!" she called back to them over her shoulder. The girls hearing this fastened their pace. As they ran they met Mrs.F doing her food shopping. "Mrs.F help us!" yelled out Bloom. The girls explained what had happened and Mrs.F stepped in front of them when the guys reached them. Mrs.F snapped her fingers and they were at the school training center. "Alright this has to stop! The testing simulator will serve as your solution. The girls will be the first to go. You all will be playing hid and seek. The boys will seek, meaning you girls will hide." Mrs.F started. She received many groans out of the girls. "The rules are that the only one who can find each girl will have to be the one they're having problems with. For example the only person who can find Bloom is Sky." Bloom groaned. "If someone else find you nothing will happen except that you will have to find a new spot to hide in. Now just because you find your girl doesn't mean she has to stay. You have to find a way to make sure she doesn't get away or she will run and you have to find her again. Understood?" asked Mrs.F. No one said anything, they all knew protesting would be useless. "Good" said Mrs.F content with her work.

Mrs.F handed everyone a radio piece. "With these you can talk to anyone on your team. For example if you find someone else partner you can tell them the direction they're heading. Also girls if you know someone is near one of you, you can tell that person" Mrs.F explained. Every one nodded. Mrs.F sent the girls in first so they could go hid. She turned to the guys. "When they all returned they were all in such a sorry state" Mrs.F told them. "I don't know what happened but Musa has a bruise on her cheek, Tecna is sick, and they all are damaged. Do not make me regret giving you this chance" Mrs.F told them sharply. They waited for another 15 minutes and Mrs.F sent them in.

"Alright guys no regrets " Helia told them. "Good luck" Nabu told them. "You make it sound as if we walked right into a battle field." Riven said. "We may as well have" said Brandon. "Alright guys call me if you find Bloom" Sky said heading out. "Bye" Timmy called back as he started walking. They all went to the places they thought the girls would be.

Flora wasn't hiding in the forest. She knew Helia would go there to find her first. Instead Flora was in a small cave behind the water fall. If she didn't splash then he wouldn't find her. Flora felt the tears coming. She stuck her head out of a small opening to look around. No one was there. "Musa?" she called into her radio piece. "Flora?" came the reply. "Musa what if he finds me? What if he doesn't?" asked Flora panicking. Flora felt the tears falling leaving wet streaks. "Flora trust me you'll be fine. Show him that you're not the Flora who won't say anything" Musa said. Flora sniffed not saying anything. "Flora you're a fighter, and do fighters just quit?" asked Musa when she didn't get an answer. Flora wiped her face before answering. "I guess not" she said, and with that there conversation was over.

Musa smiled after her conversation with Flora. Musa was hiding in the forest on a tree branch high in the air. Unlike Flora Musa wanted to meet Riven. She knew what she would do to him as soon as she saw him. She would hit him. Musa heard a rustling sound beneath her. "_he's here!"_ she thought. Musa held her breath scared that it would give her away. Suddenly she heard leaves breaking as he sprang into the air. Musa had been found out. Musa thought something had happened to him and looked over the edge. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed. "Musa!" she heard him say. Musa looked up and returned to her senses. "Helia?" she asked. As soon as those word Musa realized she had to get away. She jumped from her perch transformed and flew away. Helia sat there for a minute confused. He then jumped out of his trance. "Riven! I just found Musa she's headed to the east side of the forest!" he yelled into his ear piece. Riven didn't respond but he knew Riven had heard him. _"She knew I would look here" _thought Helia.

Layla had decided not to hide on land. She had made a morphfix bubble and dove into the water by the beach. She had air and with her fairy dust she had a lot of air in her bubble. Layla was talking to Stella. "Stella are you sure you can talk?" asked Layla. "Oh ya sure!" Stella said. They talked for a while. The only thing Layla wasn't aware of was that Nabu already knew she was there. He just sat on the beach waiting.

Stella was hiding in an abandoned house she had found. Layla said her goodbyes leaving Stella alone in the quite house. Stella began to start thinking about Brandon. She shook her head. "You can't think like that" she told herself. "Thinking like what?" asked a voice behind her. Stella didn't even bother to turn to see who it was. She blasted a window open and was about to fly out. The person behind her ran and hugged her from behind. He took one of his magic resistant bands and tied both her hands over her head. He then used the other one to tie her feet together. Next he sat her on one of the chairs while he pulled up another. Stella glared at her captor. "How'd you know Brandon?" she asked.

"Well it's a house knowing you, you would hide in here" he said laughing. Stella turned her head away. "You don't know anything about me" she snapped. Brandon took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him. "Why did you participate?" asked Stella. "Why would you ask? For you of course" he said. Stella snorted. "For me? What about your pretty little girlfriend?" she said bitterly. "She's right in front of me" Brandon said getting another snort from Stella. "Well this _was_ one of them" Stella told him. "Stella listen-" he began. Brandon's phone went off. He told her that he be right back and went outside. Stella began looking for a way out. She noticed one of the glass pieces from the window was reflecting sunlight. Stella worked fast. She jumped off the chair jumping to where the sunlight hit the wall. She made sure the ray was on her rope. Then she using her eyes she made the ray more intense. Stella heard a snap as her rope became undone. She bent down and untied her feet. She then flew out the window. When Brandon returned he saw a pile of rope. He cursed at himself. Brandon and Stella then began glowing as they were teleported out of the program. "Stella, and Brandon you lose" Mrs.F said when they arrived.

Bloom was sitting in a tall field. It covered most of her body. Bloom was lying down making her completely invisible. Her fight with Sky was getting to her. They were fighting about someone else's problems. That made it even worse. She heard Mrs.F's voice telling everyone that Brandon and Stella were out. Bloom was so out of it that she didn't even notice when Sky was right above her. Sky not wanting to miss the chance pinned her down. "Sky let me go!" Bloom yelled. Bloom protested more until Sky kissed her. Bloom felt an intense heat travel though her body. Her blood was on fire. When Sky parted he stared into her eyes. "I'm really sorry about what I said the other day" he started. "I was just angry at myself because I knew I should have told you" he said. "I thought if I let you go I would be atoning for what I didn't do, but I don't care anymore! I need you Bloom" he said. Bloom was crying. "You're not lying right?" asked Bloom looking at him with tears. "of course not silly" he said wiping her tears. "Good" Bloom said as she kissed him. The light soon came and took them out. "Bloom and Sky pass! Cheered Mrs.F

Tecna was hiding in a cave under a cliff. She was daydreaming about her and Timmy. To be honest Tecna really did miss Timmy. She didn't want to break up but she had been studying technology her whole life, it wasn't fair of Timmy to say that to her. Tecna was so deep in thought that when the stone floor beneath below her broke she took too long to transform. Tecna felt something wrap around her waist as she fell. "Got you!" Yelled Timmy above. He pulled her up but didn't undo the magic resistant string. Before Tecna could say anything Timmy exploded. "Tecna I'm so sorry! Before we left to get you guys that day some of the guys at school were saying you were planning to break up with me because I don't take charge! I didn't want to lose you!" Timmy said taking a deep breath at the end. Tecna blinked once twice. "Tecna I miss you!" Timmy said as he hugged her. Tecna laughed at her boyfriend. "Well why didn't you say so earlier!" said Tecna as she kissed him. The light enveloped them too. "Tecna and Timmy pass!" Mrs.F said. Bloom cheered. (By the way if you fail you go back to your room)

Flora was falling asleep waiting. No one had found her and she was getting really bored. She heard Mrs.F say that Bloom and Tecna passed. She had tried talking to Layla and Musa but got no answer. Flora was a little too sure that no one could hear her. She was specking to loudly leading Helia (who was 10 feet away) right to her. Flora's back was facing the entrance of the cave as she stood up. She was too focused on trying to reach Musa and Layla that she didn't hear Helia pass through the water. Helia was quite. Using his laser strings he pulled Flora toward him. Flora was shocked! Helia had undone the strings but was holding her in a tight embrace. Flora pushed him away with all her strength but failed. Helia couldn't help himself and kissed her. Flora's lips were soft like always. She was trying to pull away, but Helia was using one of his hands to keep her head locked. When they broke apart Helia put Flora's head on his shoulder. Suddenly Flora pulled away jumping back. "Please don't do things like that with un-pure thoughts!" Flora said tears falling. "Me? You're the one who cheated on me!" Helia said angry at her saying that. "You still haven't heard my story yet!" Flora yelled. "Then tell me!" Helia shouted even louder. "He forced me! I told him I was dating you! I even called for you! You broke up with me after not bothering to even hear me out! Helia I ended up getting hurt! Helia you said you'd protect me!" Flora cried. Helia stood there unmoving as a stone. Flora was right, he had _hurt_ her. Flora was crying hard in the back of the cave while he stood there. The light enveloped them. When they arrived Flora was still crying. "Flora and Helia fail" Mrs.F said as she shook her head at Helia regretting that she let him in.

That is the end! I tried making this one longer! The next chapter is Layla and Musa plus more! Please Review


	5. Dare to Move

Never Look Back chapter 5

Hiya guys! Okay so this chapter will focus on Musa, Riven, Nabu, and Layla plus more! So please enjoy!

Musa breathed in and out. She was too far into the woods to hear Layla. She had found out that Flora was out. "Now it's just me and Layla" thought Musa. Musa sighed letting her thoughts take over her mind. _"I miss him so much, but I can't take the pain anymore…We haven't been very loving either. Besides Riven would most likely leave me behind to get a mission finished" _She thought. Musa was hanging in a hammock made out of vines. She lay back in the cozy vines allowing her to hang in the air in blind sight. Once again she took a deep breath wishing this whole thing would be over. Suddenly Musa heard a knife cutting something. The next thing she knew was that she was falling out of her hammock and into Riven's arms. Riven had sliced the bottom of her hammock. Musa glared at him as he looked down at her. Riven knew he had no time to waste. Quickly he sat Musa down and tied her hands to a tree branch with magic canceling bands. She was now forced to stand up. Next, he tied her feet together and stared at her all tied up. She continued to glare at him. "Sorry sweet heart" he said smirking at her. "Sweet heart?" asked Musa bitterly. "Have you forgotten what you did to me!" asked Musa leaning forward as if she was going to attack him. "Hey things happen, you just have to learn how to be tough" he said as he shrugged.

Musa stared at him. What was his deal? "Your right things come and go with you. I just happened to be one of those" she said. Riven was shocked for a second. He hadn't expected Musa to say that. He saw that tears had formed in her eyes, and yet she looked as if she was ready to rip out his insides. Riven then knew he had to drop the tough guy act. "Fine Musa I'll drop the act just hear me out!" Riven said. "Hear you out?" she asked. "I've been doing that since we started dating and look where it's gotten me!" Musa said as she tilted her head up so he could see what was left of her bruise. Riven didn't know what to say anymore, so he walked over to Musa (Who was now crying) and untied her. Musa didn't even try to run. She knew that Mrs.F would be teleporting them back. So instead she just kept glaring at him. Soon they both arrived back in the training center. "Musa and Riven fail" Mrs.F said. Musa just shrugged as he made her way upstairs. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet, and maybe she never will be.

Layla fell asleep from where she was and was awoken to Mrs.F announcing that she was the only one left. She cursed at this knowing Nabu was still pursuing her. She decided that she needed a change of scenery and made her bubble float to the top. She emerged to the top when it had surfaced. As Layla stuck her head out from the bubble she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Nabu sitting in the shore and of course he saw her. Quickly she tried getting back into her bubble and closing the top, but Nabu knowing better than to let his chance slip away he used his magic and caused the waves to push Layla out of the water destroying her bubble. She landed onto the shore with a thud, as she coughed up water. Nabu leaned down and picked her up forcibly.

Nabu was never one to do things forcibly, but as he saw Layla starting to break free he tied both her arms and legs. Knowing her would only make things worse by continuing to hold her; he sat her down by a palm tree. Before Layla even had a chance to snap at him Nabu said "My love with Natalie was-no is in the past I know that now. During the time we were apart it became clear that what I said was true. You can't even compare to her."' Layla didn't like where this was going at all. "Your better" Nabu said with a grin after a long pause. Layla was always a reasonable person. So she thought this through her head for a long time. Too long. Nabu began to fear that Layla wasn't even going to answer him, but he didn't want to rush her in case she was thinking. He fidgeted around as she sat deep in thought. Finally Layla let out a deep sigh and said "Get me out of these now." Nabu nodded, he had failed. When he untied them he expected Layla to run. She didn't. Layla opened her arms wide and said "You're right I am better" she said with a smile. Nabu smiled at her and hugged her with all his strength. As they kissed the light enveloped them. When they broke there kiss they saw Mrs.F smiling at them along with Bloom, Sky, Tecna, and Timmy. "Layla and Nabu pass!" Mrs.F said as she walked away. Tecna, Bloom, and Layla hugged each other and cried tears of joy. While the guys patted each other on the back and laughed at each other when they were on the brink of crying. Suddenly re-runs of Flora, Helia, Stella, Brandon, Musa, and Riven flashed onto the screens. "So that's what happened between them all" said Nabu shaking his head. "Stupid Riven" said Sky face palming himself. Timmy shook his head disapprovingly at Brandon as he watched the video. The girls frowned and looked at each other when they saw how much the other three had cried and yelled. After the videos stopped playing they all stood in complete silence. "How about we change the mood and go out?" asked Sky. They all nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile Musa, Flora, and Stella were upstairs watching a chick-flick. Flora turned off the T.V as the credits floated onto the screen. They all sighed at the same time. They all laughed at this and pointed at one another. Flora got up to pick out another movie while Musa went to pop more popcorn. Stella was checking the time. 5:50, the girls weren't back yet, but Stella figured that they were most likely out with their boyfriends. Musa came back with the popcorn and sat down on the floor. She grabbed a handful and threw it at Stella who was lying on the couch. Stella gasped and threw some back. When Flora returned she saw that the couch and the whole floor was covered in popcorn. Flora shook her head as she laughed with Musa and Stella. "Girls we really don't need guys" Stella said as Musa plopped down next to her. "Sure don't" said Flora with a smile. "Yep! Hey since we don't have boyfriends anymore let's go clubbing!" suggested Musa. "Omgosh yes!" shouted Stella. Flora got up and ran to her room. "We leave in 30 minutes!" she yelled back.

Helia, Riven, and Brandon were at the club drinking. While Riven was, of course he was just sober. Brandon was on the phone the whole time, but after a little while he closed it and threw it at the floor. "My girlfriend just broke up with me!" he shouted. "Which one?" asked Riven laughing. "FYI it happens to be Megan" Brandon said. "Aww poor you, you lost a another girlfriend what's new? Asked Helia still freaked out about what happened with Flora. "Whatever, but Stella is most likely going to come running into my arms" Said Brandon growing cocky. Riven snorted "As if!" The guys heard loud laughing and giggling come from the entrance of the club. The guys turned their heads to where it was coming from and froze.

Flora was wearing a very short black skirt on top of brown leggings with a red sparkly tank top. Musa wore a strap-less dress that was tied behind her neck. The dress was a dark blue and was very short. Stella being the fashion queen she is wore a black dress with no straps. Helia and the guys were seated at the table right by the entrance. Riven knocked over one of his beer bottles in rage, causing the girls to look over. Helia and Flora's eyes met, neither one of them looking away. Brandon eyed Stella and she shot him a look of disgust. Musa looked at Riven with worried eyes, because she saw the beer bottles, but soon her hand went and traced her cheeks. She looked away. No one dared to move.

That is the end of this oh so intense chapter! Please look forward to the next chapter. I decided that I will update faster or slower based on the number of reviews I get for every three chapters! So that is all!

Umeko Bby-


	6. Switch

Never look Back chapter 6!

I'm so sorry for the wait you guys!

I own nothing!

Musa was the first one to snap out of their stare down. She hooked her arms through Stella and Flora, and together they bolted from the club. About five minutes from the club the others snapped out of their shocked states and ran even faster. Helia looked at the guys frozen in their tracks. "Well how long do you plan to stand there? Come on let's go chase them!" Helia yelled. "Helia they ran away for a reason, maybe they already moved on. Maybe we should just leave it!" spat Riven. Helia looked over to Brandon who only shrugged. "Fine whatever you guys can stay, but I know that i can't live without Flora so I'm going after her!" he shouted and ran from the club after Flora. Riven looked over at Brandon. "I hate how he is always right!" Brandon said as he ran out. Riven laughed the type of laugh that wasn't happy at all. With that he ran off.

"Guys they are going to run after us!" Stella said as they stood by a bench panting. "I-have-a-idea" Flora said between breaths. "What?" asked Musa who had now sat on the bench. Flora smiled and snapped her fingers. Stella and Musa watched and small smiles spread across their faces. "That's perfect Flora!" said Stella. "We can trick them with this!" said Musa. Flora smiled, well Flora who was _Stella_ smiled. "Flora if you going to pretend to be me you can't feel bad for Brandon!" Stella told her. Flora nodded. "Okay then Flo I'll be you" Musa said. "Then I"ll be you" decided Stella. They spread out hiding in the most thinkable places.

"The park!" Helia thought running inside. There Flora (A.K.A Musa) was standing by the duck pond. "Flora" he said walking closer. "Don't" she said. "Flora you have to understand how bad I feel doing that to you, but did you expect me to believe you after the shock I had after seeing you two?" Helia asked. "Do you believe me now?" asked Flora. "Of course!" Helia said. Suddenly Musa shifted from Flora back into herself. "Wha-Musa?" asked Helia. Musa only nodded. "Helia if you believe her now and back then, then what was the difference during that one time?" asked Musa. Before Helia could answer her she shook her head. "That answer isn't for me to hear" Musa said walking away, leaving Helia alone in the dark.

Riven was running to the skate park. Lots of people played music there, so of course Musa would be there, and he was right. Musa (A.K.A Stella) was sitting on a bench not too far away from all the noise. "Hey" he said taking a seat next to her. "Still drunk?" she asked not looking at him. "Sober" he said with a grunt. "Hit anyone yet?" Musa asked. Riven turned to face her. "Musa listen what happened I'm sorry, I just lost my temper" he said taking her hands in his. She snatched them back "Now you decide to care?" "Baby don't be like that" he said. "Since when did you call me baby?" asked Musa standing up. "Musa you know that I'm as romantic as a pebble." He said standing up too. Stella decided she had enough and shifted back into herself. "Stella!" shouted Riven. Stella put up a hand to shush him "Riven, if your as romantic as a pebble then why the sudden change now? Maybe Musa thinks that she has to do this to know your true feelings" Stella said and flew away not bothering to look down as Riven shouted at her demanding for Musa.

Brandon was staring at Stella (A.K.A Flora) sitting by the merry-go-round at Time square. He didn't know how to talk to her, after all he cheated on her! Finally he worked up his nerves and walked down to her. She looked up as soon as she heard his foots steps. "Hey sunshine" he said with a smile. Stella rolled her eyes. "Enough with the flirting. What do you want? Did your girlfriend get tired of you?"she asked. Brandon flinched and Stella smiled knowing she hit the mark. "Stella let's talk" he started. Stella raised an eyebrow at him. "Stella to tell you the truth I don't even know why I did it" he admitted. Stella gasped and Brandon knew he had gotten her attention. Only then when Brandon looked at her did Flora shift back to herself. Brandon looked at her puzzled. "Flora?" he asked. She nodded. "Brandon you have to figure out what changed between you and Stella. Find out why you didn't feel love for her anymore" Flora said to him. "How?" he asked his voice breaking. Flora gave him a small sad smile and walked away. Behind her she heard Brandon yell out in frustration. Brandon's yell soon died into sobs and words of missing Stella.

The girls later met up at a coffee shop. Being the only people there they didn't keep their voices down. "WHAT! He doesn't even know why?" asked Stella when Flora told them about Brandon. "He really misses you Stella" Flora said sadly. "Sure that's why he cheated on me." Stella said. "Oh Musa are you aware that Riven got really romantic when I talked to him? He yelled at me saying he wants to see you too" Stella said changing the subject. "Really? I really wonder what triggered that. I mean I feel like i have to get hurt to get some love from him" she said sadly. Shaking her head as if to shake away her saddness she turned to Flora. "Flora something happened to you and Helia, that's my guess as why he doesn't believe in you" Musa said. Flora shrugged as if saying who knows. "What happens know?" asked Flora. Musa didn't say anything meaning she didn't know and they both turned to Stella. "I guess we avoid them now" she said staring at them. They nodded knowing they all would never forgive them ever. Well maybe.

Thanks for staying with this story you guys! I know I'm very lazy but I'll try to update more. Please review!

Umeko Bby-


	7. How Stupid can Stupid Get?

Never look Back Chapter 7

Okay here it is you guys!

Musa slammed the alarm clock off causing it to fall off. She sat up seeing that went off wasn't her alarm clock. It was her phone. _Again. _She mumbled a curse word under her breath and opened her phone. "25 text messages from Riven, and 15 missed calls" Musa thought. "Make that 16" she thought as her phone went off again. She sat her phone down and opened her closet. Musa pulled on her jeans and a one shoulder long shirt. The sleeves were white while the middle was covered in blue lines. When she opened the door she smelled coffee and saw Flora, Layla, Stella, and Tecna at the table. Bloom of course was still sleeping, she came home late last night. "Hey" Musa said as she sat down helping herself to a cup of coffee. "Look" Flora and Stella said as the flipped open their phones. On the screen was missed calls and text messages. Musa showed them her's and they all burst out laughing. "You guy are just evil!" Laughed Layla. "Us? No honey they are" Stella said reminding her of everything.

Bloom came out 15 minutes later when she smelled coffee, eggs, and sausage. "Morning" she mumbled rubbing her eyes as she took a seat. "Morning bed head" Flora said with a giggle. Bloom smiled, things were becoming normal. Well...not really. "When I went to Red Fountain yesterday Riven, Brandon, and Helia looked like...well gross" Bloom said looking at the three girls. They all just shrugged in answer. Sharing a look with Tecna, and Layla Bloom nodded. "Well we have dates" Layla announced. "K have fun" Stella said. "I'll pick a movie" Flora said standing up. "I got popcorn" Musa said looking for a bowl. As the girls walked out the door Stella gave them a small wave.

"Okay girl's to Red Fountain" Tecna said transforming. They both nodded transforming too. Nabu was having a rough time getting Riven, Helia, and Brandon out of bed. They all looked destroyed. "Guy I need back up!" Nabu said. "NOW" he added when he saw all three of them glare at him. Nabu had managed to get Brandon out of his room and into Riven's and Helia's, but as soon as they got in Brandon ran to the couch. Sky and Timmy came running in wearing what they considered "protection." They guys stopped pull their arms when they heard a knock at the door. "They're here" Timmy said letting go of Riven and running to the door. "Who?" the three mumbled now all awake from the others attacks. "Us" Layla said walking into the room. The three of them all bolted out of bed when they heard Layla.

"Why?" Snapped Riven thinking they would yell at him for Musa. "Oh my ladies I think he doesn't need our help" Bloom said annoyed at his tone. "Help?" asked Brandon looking up. "You know help you with Musa, Stella, and Flora" Tecna said looking at her nails as if she hadn't a care in the world. Their heads all snapped up. "Really?" asked Brandon. "Really" Layla said as she nodded. "How?" asked Helia. "Well we wanted to know what happened last night and move from there" Bloom said taking a seat on the counter. They all began to re-cap what happened.

"Ok so here's the deal. Each of them gave you guys a clue to how to fix this" Bloom said not believing how stupid they were. "Clue?" asked Helia not believing it. "Helia Musa told you to find out what happened between you and Flora. Find out what made you not believe her at that time. Knowing what will fix this !" Tecna said. "Riven, Stella told you to find out your true feelings. Find out why you became so loving and caring when Musa was leaving you, and only when she was." Layla said. "Brandon, Flora said find out why you don't or didn't love Stella anymore. She also said to find out why you cheated on her" Bloom told him. They all froze realization hitting them all.

The girls rolled eyes knowing that without them they would be at a lost. "But how do we find the answers to all that?" asked Riven. They shrugged much to the guys disbelief. "Your on your own now" Layla said waving. "WAIT" Brandon shouted, but he was too late for they were already out the door. "How do we find the answer?" asked Helia more to himself than to the others. Riven knocked over a vase to let out his frustration. Brandon took out his phone and called Stella, of course their was no answer. He scrolled over his contacts list and stopped at a name. Miranda his ex-girlfriend. "Maybe she can help me understand why" Thought Brandon. He pressed call. "Hey it's me." he said. "I know. It's just that I need your help"

Helia and Riven watched as Brandon left the room in a hurry. "Well looks like he has a idea" Riven said. Helia grunted and tried to brainstorm. Nope nothing what so ever. Riven was deep in thought. He knew he was on to something and he knew he was close. "Okay when things got awkward between us was when?" thought Riven searching his memories. Then he found it. When he and Musa went on a date a couple weeks ago. Musa had embarrassed him at a cafe. He was embrassed because the waitress saw them. "Wait why was I embarrassed because of the waitress?" Thought Riven. He stood up and pulled on his coat as he ran out the door heading to the cafe.

"Great I'm the last one" thought Helia. "Okay, okay let's go through the memories once again." thought Helia. "Eric the kid from the store hit on Flora. He then called her out later and kissed her. Then I- wait! If I met a total hot stranger I wouldn't kiss her right after I met her, no normal person would, and Erica looked normal. Unless there was some type of history he didn't know about, and Flora had most likely forgotten about it" Helia thought. "Finally!" He yelled as he ran out the door, he had to go meet Eric.

That is the end! I'm sorry all my fans but this story will most likely end in the next chapter and the one after that. Hmmm maybe I'll put a little side story of what happens after when it ends.

Uemko bby-


	8. Marriage

Never look Back chapter 8!

Yo it's been awhile guys! Okay so guys i haave started writing my own stories on and would love it if you guys would come and read my story!

s/3035671/1/bRules_b_bRestrictions_b_and_bPunishments_b

Also have a look at the book trailer for my story

watch?v=sonvPWlyXFA&list=UU2gnd276VBr8b6xLPae4uDA&index=1&feature=plcp

Thank you!

Brandon was waiting in the park for Miranda. As always she was late as ever. "So what do you want?" asked Miranda suddenly in front of him. "I need your help" Brandon said. "With?" she asked inspecting her nails. "Why did we go out?" asked Brandon. Miranda sighed and sat down next to him. "How should I know?" she asked. "I don't know, but any ideas would help a lot" Brandon said putting his face into his hands. "Well you were always complaining about how Stella was such a spoiled Princess" Miranda said. Brandon shook his head knowing that if that was the reason he would have left her long ago. "Well you did say that you thought Stella was cheating on you. Remember you said that this guy kept looking at her" Miranda said. Something in Brandon clicked. Of course that was why he got with Miranda! To give Stella a taste of how it felt like. Now Brandon was the one who cheated on her and acted like a faithless prick! Well he was going to fix this. He swore he was going to fix this. He wanted to go up to Stella and tell her everything. You know what? that didn't sound like such a bad idea, in fact he was going to do it right now! "Later Miranda!" he shouted as he left.

Riven was sitting at a table in the cafe. He was waiting for the waitress. When she arrived with a coffee he said "Could you help me real quick?" "With what sir?" she asked. Her name tag said "Lily." "Some time ago I was here with um...my girlfriend" He said unsure what to call Musa. "Oh that's right you were with Musa!" Lily said. "You know her?" he asked. "Yep. I'm from Musa's realm. A lot of the guys are after her there, lots of them want to date her." she said. "So when I saw you I knew I didn't have to worry" Lily continued. "Why?" asked Riven. "When I saw you both the other day you guys seemed so in love" Lily said. "But I guess that wasn't true" she said sadly. "Why?" asked Riven. "What she didn't tell you? Well her dad called her and asked her to attend some marriage meeting since you to aren't dating anymore. Musa agreed, she should almost be back home by now" Lily said. Riven slammded some cash on the table and ran out. He took out his phone and called her. It went to voice mail. "MUSA!" he yelled into the phone. "I'm coming to get you" he told himself after he hung up.

Helia was sitting on a chair waiting for Eric. Someone had gone to get him and told him to sit here. Finally Eric showed up. "Well hello Helia, I had a feeling I would see you again" Eric said. "Cut the crap Eric, just who are you to Flora?" asked Helia letting his temper show. "Me? Well of course I'm Flora's boyfriend" Eric said. "EX" Helia said holding his arm back to make sure he didn't kill the guy. "Sadly that is what Flora thinks too. Can you even see it? She considers me her ex-boyfriend!" Eric said shaking his head as if Flora was crazy. "Explain!" Helia said his voice taken over with rage. "Of course. Flora and me dated two years ago. I cheated on the little witch and when she found out she had a fit. We broke it off and when I saw her again she had gotten so pretty. I had to have her, and lucky for me Flora forgot who I am!" Eric said with a little laugh. He punched Eric in the face letting all his rage go. "You stay away from Flora or I swear I''ll kill you myself!" Helia said as he walked out of the shop. He dialed Flora's number. He left many voice messages.

As Brandon was about to knock on the dorm door he saw Helia turn the corner. He waited for him. "Ready?" asked Brandon. In answer Helia knocked on the door. Bloom opened it and invited them in. "Where is she?" asked Brandon. "Flora?" Helia called. "They aren't here you guys" Tecna said. "What?" asked Helia and Brandon. "They all just left" Bloom said. "Flora she's going back home to meet this guys parents. Stella's went back too...for an arranged marriage." Layla said. "We're so sorry guys we couldn't stop them" Bloom said. "You say that as if this is over" Brandon said with a laugh. "Heh thinking they can just go off and get married" Helia said. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Helia and Brandon said as they ran out the door.

So it is final the next chapter is the end! I'm so sorry it's ending guys but look forward to a new story!

-Umeko Bby- 


	9. In just a second

Never look Back Final chapter!

Everyone I just want to thank you for staying with me and my slow updates (=

I will not disappoint you with this last chapter! Oh and the thing with the waitress and Riven is that when he found out that Musa was getting married he realized that he really loves her (=

Musa sighed as she got off the train. It was good to be home. "Musa! Sweetheart you're here!" called her father from the side. "How have you been dad?" she asked as she gave him a hug. "Fine, just fine" he said as they walked to the car. "So my umm… husband how is he?" asked Musa. "Oh you mean Luke! He is such a nice young man" Her dad answered. Musa nodded and looked out her window. Her phone beeped, and Musa didn't even bother to open it. Not too long after it went off her ringtone playing. It was Riven again. Musa smiled sadly and opened her window. She un-buckled herself and positioned herself on her knees. Then she leaned back, her arms up. Leaning forward with all her power she threw the phone out the window. "Musa, honey sit back down before you hurt yourself" Her dad said. Musa did as she was told.

Stella was demanding that the gates be opened when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Stella where are you! Asked the voice on the other end. "Home" she said simply. "Stella come back to me!" Brandon said. Stella dug out a picture of them with the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Guards if you see this man do not let him in" Stella said making sure Brandon heard her. "Yes Princess" they answered. "Wait Stella! You can't!" Brandon said. Stella closed her phone and handed it to one of the guards as it went off again. "Dispose of this please" she said walking inside. A maid greeted her as she walked into the palace. "Welcome home Princess, your husband has arrived." Stella nodded and went to see her father.

As Flora walked into the palace she was amazed to find that all the plants had grown so quickly. Flora checked her phone. No texts or missed calls from Helia. "I guess he really doesn't want me anymore" Flora said out loud. She hauled her bags up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Flora honey is that you?" she heard her mother ask from another room. "Yep mom it's me!" Flora shouted back. "Baby girl why don't you come down and meet your maybe husband?" her dad ask. "Ya sure! Just let me clean myself up a bit!" she answered back. There was no other reply after that but she knew they wanted her ready, and fast.

Musa stepped out of the car as It came to a stop. She went to open the trunk and grab her bags. Leaving her dad to lock up the car she pulled her bags inside. "Let me take that for you" a voice said taking her duffle bag. Musa looked up into silver eyes. "Oh thanks….um.." Musa said unsure what the man's name was. "Luke" came his answer. Musa bit back a gasp. Luke had black hair that made his eyes stand out. It was cut above the ears and his bangs covered one eye. "Surprised?" he asked seeing Musa's expression. "Honestly, yes" Musa said. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe because of your eyes?" Musa said. "They scare you huh? That's alright they scare everyone" Luke said. "Oh no I didn't mean it in a bad way! They're really pretty" Musa said. Luke chuckled. "Well her is your bag, the trip must have been long and tiring better rest up before dinner" he said. Musa hadn't even known they had reached her room. She nodded and shut the door. "I could get used to this" Musa said jumping on to her bed.

Musa wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep, but a maid coming in to wake her for dinner woke her up with a start. Musa washed her face and changed into something not wrinkly. She put her hair in a high bun and went downstairs. As she neared the dining room laughter could be heard. As she entered she stopped dead. Riven, Luke, and her father where there talking like old friends. "Musa darling hurry and come in here!" her father said waving her over. Musa made no move. "Please excuse what you are about to see Luke" Musa said. She took in a deep breath "RIVEN WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Without hearing his answer Musa stomped out of the room. "Musa!" Riven said spinning her around. "What!" she shouted. "I love you" he said looking into her eyes. "Wha-what!" Musa said flustered. Then it registered in her mind. "WHAT!" Riven gave her a smug smile. Pulling her into a hug he used his free hand to keep her head on his chest. "Babe, I know I really hurt you, but feeling your withdrawal, your rejection, I got a taste of what my life would be without you" Riven said. Musa didn't try to escape his embrace. The way he was holding her, it was almost as if he was desperate. Like the way you would hold a butterfly. Gently so you won't hurt it, but alert in case it flew away. "I love you" she whispered into his chest, knowing that this time would be the last. Musa then remembered Luke. Riven seemed to feel her tense up and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I talked to them already" he said. Musa let out a deep breath. "Then let's get out of here" she said as she pulled him with a smile.

Stella held back a shudder as he fiancée kissed her hand. She knew his type. Prince John was the type that was overly cocky and confident. "Uh daddy I reject" Stella said pulling her hand away. No matter how much she wanted to forget Brandon she wasn't willing to marry a guy that was so full of himself. Her father nodded and looked at the Prince. He nodded to his enforcer. "Our most humble apologies, but young Prince we bid you farewell" He said. Prince John grunted and spun on his heel walking past Stella. Making sure to bump into her on his way out. "Ow!" Stella said as she landed on her bum. "Princess why don't you like him?" asked her father. "Who would?" she asked as she snorted. "Daddy I'm really tired, so…" "Oh go right ahead darling. Get some rest." He said nodding. Stella nodded and walked up the stairs. She plopped onto her bed and was about to fall asleep until she turned to face her window. Brandon was outside fighting and auguring with the guards. She groaned into her pillow. Taking a book with her she walked to the window. After she opened it and removed the screen, she stepped out onto the roof. Still standing she took the book out from under her arm and threw it. "Bull's eye!" She yelled out giggling when it hit Brandon in the head. "Stella get down!" Brandon said. He stumbled out of the guard's arms and ran to her. Stella shook her head. "So can I help you?" she asked Brandon. "Get. Down. NOW. Then we'll talk." Brandon said. Stella laughed. "Nope!" As Stella turned to go back inside she slipped on the tile and fell from the roof. She landed with a thud on top of Brandon. "You are so bad for my heart!" Brandon said. Stella quickly collected herself and hurried to get off of him. Brandon's arms kept her where she was. "Are you going back to him?" snarled Brandon. Stella quickly figured out who "him" was and she smiled. She would play around a little. "Yes I'm going back to my lover, like you should go back to yours" Stella said. Brandon sat up and hugged Stella. As Stella sat there she heard Brandon choke on a sob. Stella then felt bad for what she did. "Brandon?" she asked. "So this is how you felt huh?" he asked. "Feeling my rejection, and betrayal" he finished. "To think you would leave me back then, I really regret it" he said setting Stella down. Leaving Stella in a confused state, Brandon walked away. "YOU IDIOT!" Stella said ramming into him from behind. "Who would leave you? Did you know that I really wanted you to come for me?" Did you know I was really when you came?" Stella sobbed. Brandon turned and hugged her. "Never again Stella" Brandon breathed into her hair. "I'll never leave you again"

Flora was wearing a green dress that had a pink trim. She decided to just let her hair loose. As Flora walked down the stairs she was greeted by a man with dark brown hair and gold eyes. Her father was standing next to him. "Baby girl this is Ryan" He said (_You guys remember Ryan from Day and Night? ^.^) _. Flora stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you" she said smiling. Ryan leaned down and kissed her hand. Flora couldn't help, but think of Helia when Ryan did this. Awkwardly Flora pulled her hand away. "Shall we go eat dinner?" she asked. Her father nodded and started to talk to Ryan about some stuff she had no interest in. As Flora, her family, and Ryan ate dinner they talked about the marriage. Finally Flora couldn't stand it any longer. "Stop!" she said standing up. "Darling what's wrong?" asked her mother. "Mom, Dad, Ryan I'm sorry! I can't do this marriage" she said bowing her head. Ryan got out of his seat and looked down at her. He leaned down so she could see his face. "That's fine with me." Ryan said. Flora lifted her head with a jolt causing her to hit Ryan's head. "Owww! I'm so sorry!" she said. "I'll forgive you…If we stay friends." He said. Flora nodded and smiled. He parents laughed. Soon after Ryan left. Before Flora left for bed her dad said "Baby girl we have a surprise for you." Flora raised a brow and he father chuckled. "You'll see." Flora walked to her room and turned on the light. She gasped. On the floor were rose petals of every color. Lights hung from her ceiling, and her walls were covered in love letters. "Each one of them hand written" Helia said coming in through her window. Flora gasped and took a step back wary of him. "I went and talked to Eric" Helia began. Flora took in a sharp breath and didn't let It out. "Did you know he's one of your ex-boyfriends?" asked Helia playing with a flower petal. Flora didn't like where this was going. Helia took a step forward causing Flora to take a step backwards. Helia then saw the weight loose and lack of sleep form Flora. "This is my fault" Helia said. Flora didn't understand until she saw where he was looking. "Flora I won't beg for you back, but I just want you to know that I lost the most perfect girl in the world because of my jealously." Helia said walking out the window. When Flora made no move he sighed and jumped out. "She really doesn't want me" Helia said as he arrived at the train platform. "Who?" asked a voice. Helia looked up and saw Flora bags in hand and a smile on her face. "No one" He said as he ran to hug her.

Love can be many things and can come in many forms. Everyone has their own way of love. The most common type of love is to stay by your soul mates side. Leaving the one you love for their sake, is a painful form of love, but the most selfish less type. It doesn't matter what type or form of love you use. Just know that on one knows what tomorrow holds. So one you decide to do something for the one you love, good or bad. Just know that, that one act can change you and your lovers fate one second at a time.

Never look Back End!

Thanks everyone sooooo much! If you liked this story check out Day and Night! If you have a story you want me to make about any pairing then please PM me! Go to my page and vote on the next type of story I should write. Last thing, if you want a epilogue enter Vote in reviews!

Farewell!

Umeko Bby-


End file.
